1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a foldable display.
2. Description of the Related Art
As flat panel displays that are widely known, there are a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display device (PDP), an organic light emitting diode display (OLED display), an electric field effect display (FED), and an electrophoretic display device (EPD).
To apply the flat panel display to various environments, a flexible display that can be easily bended, a foldable display that can be folded, a rollable display that can be rolled, a stretchable display that can be stretched, etc., have been researched.
When repeatedly folding and unfolding the foldable display, a transistor inside the pixel positioned at a folding portion may be damaged and an error of a transistor characteristic may be generated. For example, when a folding line of the folding portion and a current movement direction of the gate electrode are crossed, a portion of the gate electrode is folded such that it is difficult for the current to move smoothly in the portion of the gate electrode, thereby the error may be generated in the entire transistor.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.